Pra que Realidade?
by Andrayah
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione reflete sobre seu passado e analisa seu presente, contando alguns acontecimentos e anseios do seu tempo de estudante em Hogwarts e comparandoos a situação da guerra.


_ Harry Potter e seus personagens, etc, não me pertencem, infelizmente. Tem spoilers do 2º livro e do de animais fantásticos. Pós-Hogwarts com flashbacks. Os acontecimentos do sexto livro são ignorados nessa fic.

* * *

_

**Pra que realidade?**

Como garota posso dizer que penso, idealizo, vivo, respiro, suspiro, sonho, imagino como todas as outras, ou pelo menos como aquelas que não são sonserinas. Ah! O que sei sobre sonserinos agora...

Assim esperei que ele viesse até mim, não aconteceu. Aliás, de onde posso ter tirado a insana idéia de que aconteceria? Uma grinfinória e um sonserino? Um membro da ordem e um comensal? Ah! Se fosse o _meu_ comensal. Se bem que naquela época era mais simples, éramos apenas alunos.Não que fosse simples, apenas menos complicado. Saudade de Hogwarts, um pouco; saudade das aulas, por mais que surpreenda os que me conheceram lá, muito pouco; acho a saudade que sinto daquele tempo tornou-se propriedade particular dele.

O que realmente importa: não aconteceu. Orgulho meu. Orgulho dele. Como posso condena-lo por ser incapaz de fazer algo que eu mesma não sou capaz de fazer? Nossa! Acabei por descobrir-me tão orgulhosa quanto os inventores do próprio orgulho: os Malfoys. Pelo menos isso comprova que eu o mereço. Bom, depois dessa guerra, somente os bebês podem ser considerados inocentes...

Lembro-me da primeira vez, ainda em Hogwarts, que vi aquele brilho avermelhado tomar conta dos olhos verdes do meu grande amigo, o "Santo Potter" como ele costumava chamar... Foi justamente em um dia em que eu estava conversando com Draco, ainda chamava-o de Malfoy, costumava dizer aos meninos que conversávamos apenas coisas essências da monitoria. Há tempos que já não era mais assim, afinal monitorávamos juntos desde o início do ano. Às vezes ele dava em cima de mim meio que por brincadeira, meio que de verdade. Na maioria das vezes ficávamos provocando um ao outro e depois ríamos como velhos amigos, pelo menos eu ria e ele dava aquele riso meio sarcástico.

Foi na volta de uma dessas rondas, em frente à Grinfinória. Ele tinha me cantado daquela maneira meio brincalhona, meio pra valer. Harry estava me esperando por um motivo que não me recordo e ele acabou ouvindo o que Draco tinha dito. Quando ele apareceu espumando de ódio na frente da Grinfinória, eu estava rindo e dando um corriqueiro beijo no rosto de boa noite em Draco. Virei-me e vi aquele brilho avermelhado nos olhos de Harry, que segundo Draco só os olhos de Voldemort assumem brilho semelhante. Aquilo me gelou de medo. Não tive dúvida, desarmei Harry, corri para segura-lo e disse: "Draco, suma daqui!" Draco saiu correndo instantaneamente, foi-se embora para as masmorras. O olhar de Harry voltou-se para mim. Eu tremia enquanto segurava vacilante seus braços. Ele me jogou no chão como se estivesse com nojo de mim. Destacou o fato de eu ter chamado Draco Malfoy pelo primeiro nome apenas, fato este que eu mesma não tinha me dado conta visto a tensão da situação em que me encontrava. Disse algo que ainda me dói quando eu lembro, disse que eu era mais uma das piranhas que se derretiam pro Malfoy, com a diferença de que, além disso, eu era uma traidora da Armada Dumbledore e que ele não era mais meu amigo.

Fiquei algum tempo ali, jogada no chão, culpando-me e sentindo pena de mim mesma. Comecei a chorar, a Mulher Gorda ouviu. Chamou-me, acalmou-me e deu-me valiosos conselhos. Depois dessa longa noite fui dormir, ou pelo menos tentar dormir. Não digo que foi fácil, mas acabei fazendo as pazes com Harry. Fiz a ele uma promessa a qual nunca poderia cumprir, prometi que nunca me apaixonaria por Malfoy. Eu já estava apaixonada por Draco, apenas não tinha me dado conta. Foi uma promessa ingrata porque em troca, Harry prometeu que jamais contaria sobre minhas rondas ou aquela noite a Rony e ele certamente cumpriu a promessa. Nesta promessa fui tão falsa quanto qualquer sonserino.

Depois daquela noite as coisas ficaram estranhas com o Draco por uns tempos. Então passamos a ser mais cuidadosos, ele passou a deixar-me um pouco mais longe da Grinfinória. Umas semanas mais tarde, uma das poucas vezes que comentamos sobre aquela noite, ele disse que eu poderia chamá-lo apenas de Draco sempre. Ele também tinha notado, pelo jeito só eu que não tinha me tocado, não tinha percebido que estava apaixonada por ele. Ele também passou a me chamar de Hermione. Não que eu não tenha dito que ele poderia chamar-me apenas de "Mione". Ele não gostou, disse que esse apelido não transmitia nem a sombra da minha personalidade.

Nunca passou dessas conversas e beijos no rosto. Sei que é incoerência da minha parte culpá-lo por não termos passado disso. Como de costume, já arranjei desculpas coerentes e sensatas para minha própria incompetência, para jogar a culpa da não realização dos meus sonhos pra cima dele. Afinal a culpa é sempre dos outros. A sociedade mágica que eu tanto condeno por discriminar os nascidos-trouxas e que por temê-la fortaleço. É a oposição da família dele, dos meus amigos, tanto de grinfinórios quanto de sonserinos. É a provável vergonha que ele possa vir a sentir de mim. É a vergonha de um possível fora. A verdade: é o medo e o orgulho, sempre foi. Ainda é mais divertido culpá-lo. Afinal, pra que um culpado? Todo mundo adora achar um, o da guerra, por exemplo: pra um dos lados é "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado" e pro outro lado é o "Santo Potter". Um culpado é sempre bem-vindo, desde que não seja você mesmo.

Mais fácil que isso é viver na fantasia. Imaginar o que ocorreria em tal e tal situação, no tal baile, na tal visita a Hogsmead. Eu comprovo é possível viver alimentada apenas disso. O efeito colateral é a noção plena dessa falsidade (A não ser que você tenha ido um pouco além das sete doses de wisky de fogo e esteja vendo diabretes bem comportados arrumando a correspondência de Gilderoy Lockhart!) dessa amargura, desse pessimismo. Leva à noção de que essa fantasia é tão real quanto ouro de leprechaun, uma ilusão para tolos e românticos. Esses que ou usam os corpos dos outros e se deixam usar ou irão se desencantar tanto ou até mais que você, ou seja, vão quebrar a cara.

O mundo já era mau quando eu era aluna em Hogwarts, agora nessa guerra o mundo é desprezível, nojento, horrível e se você quiser sobreviver, terá de se adaptar a ele. É preferível continuar na fantasia, é menos cruel. É claro que aqueles momentos existiram! Consigo até lembrar-me deles melhor do que daqueles amontoados de nomes sem lógica de componentes mágicos e trouxas que supostamente constituem novos armamentos dos comensais que eu supostamente memorizei na última reunião da Ordem. Bom, essa guerra, como qualquer outra, é algo insano. Pra que viver a frustração do que não aconteceu? De estarmos um contra o outro nessa guerra? Sem saber se ele está vivo, ou pior se vou encontrá-lo num possível duelo? Prefiro optar pelas alegrias de lembranças mais reais que muitas dessas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix.

Pra que viver no mundo mau ou no horrível mundo em guerra, se posso viver como rainha do meu próprio mundo? Um mundo que poderá ser melhor até mesmo do que a famosa "Pasárgada" do poema trouxa. Não precisaria nem mesmo ir-me embora para lá (mesmo porque essa guerra já atingiu todos os lugares reais), já que esse mundo está sempre comigo. Lá tudo É como deveria ter sido, bem melhor do que aqui que é como não foi.

* * *

N.A.: Pasárgada, citação do país citado no poema "Vou-me embora pra Pasárgada" de Manuel Bandeira, renomado poeta da 1ª fase do modernismo brasileiro. Nesse país o eu lírico teria tudo o que desejasse, por isso iria embora para lá.

Bom, eu acabei por citar esse poema porque ele realmente tem o mesmo tema da fanfic, e também porque esse poema está num dos livros da lista do vestibular que eu vou fazer esse ano... Fala sério agüentar autora de fic vestibulanda... De qualquer forma eu agradeço a todos aqueles que leram esta fic, o meu estilo de escrita é assim mesmo, em primeira pessoa, então se você gostou, sugiro que leia outras fics minhas, se você não gostou tudo bem, cada um tem seu gosto, acha o que quiser e qualquer que seja a sua opinião, agradeceria muito se comentasse a fic, mesmo pra que eu possa me aperfeiçoar. Obrigada.


End file.
